Fluffy
by whackybiscuit
Summary: One-Shot! Komamura is passing by the Squad 13 training grounds when he comes across a training Rukia. To his embarrassment her cold spiritual pressure causes his winter fur to come out, making him look cute to the Lieutenant... RukiaXKomamura.

RukiaxKomamura

 **A.N.: One-Shot.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_**One Year After the Winter War….  
**_ **Squad 13 Training Grounds  
Komamura POV**

The spring breeze blew briskly along Komamura's fur as he walked through the Squad training grounds. He had been looking for Captain Ukitake to discuss a matter about squad exercises but was having difficulty finding him. He'd been told by his quarreling third seats that the white-haired captain was in the training grounds, but he'd been searching for over an hour and had no luck of finding him.

Sensing a spike in spiritual pressure, Komamura headed towards it, thinking that maybe it was Ukitake. He made it to a small hill and looked down at the figure below, realizing that he was dead wrong. It wasn't the captain of Squad 13; it was the lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki.

The Kuchiki girl was in the middle of important training. Her opponent was a woman whose beauty astounded Komamura. Seeing her wield the same blade as Rukia, Komamura surmised that the opponent was the exteriorization of Rukia's zanpakuto: Sode no Shirayuki. ' _She's able to exteriorize her zanpakuto? So…she's training on her Bankai… her brother, Captain Kuchiki, would be quite proud of her….'_

Interested in watching her train, Komamura sat down and watched. He was quite impressed with the small girl. While she wasn't able to completely subjugate her zanpakuto she did manage to catch her off guard several times and came close to defeating her. Komamura surmised that it wouldn't be long now before she'd completed her training and attained Bankai. ' _She's quite the remarkable woman. She could easily become a captain in the future alongside her friend Renji.'_ The thought of Rukia wearing her brother's _haori_ popped into his head and he smiled. ' _I think he'd like that…'_

Sode no Shirayuki vanished, signaling the end of her training for the day. By the time Rukia had finished, the ground around her was covered in ice, cold mist surrounding the air. Komamura shivered from the cold. Even though he had warm fur on, the icy chill of her spirit energy still affected him.

Rukia panted and sheathed her sword, eager to head back to her squad's barracks for a nice rest. But as her battle reflexes began to wind down, she felt a strong spiritual presence nearby. Turning around, she was shocked to see Captain Komamura watching her, sitting down from atop a hill. "Oh! Captain Komamura!" she bowed in respect. "What are you doing here?"

Komamura smiled at the girl as he got up, walking over to her. "Please, Lieutenant Kuchiki, it's alright. I was in the area looking for your captain when I sensed your spirit energy flaring up so I came over here to see what it was." The large captain came up to her. The size of Komamura in comparison to the tiny Rukia made him seem even bigger. "You were training for your Bankai, weren't you?"

Blushing, Rukia nodded. "Yes sir. Ever since the battle with Aizen I've been training as hard as I can so I can be at the same level as my brother, Renji and…" she ended the statement, looking away.

Komamura knew she was about to say "And Ichigo." The captain could sympathize. He respected Ichigo Kurosaki and his respect grew when he'd learned of the boy sacrificing his powers to bring down Aizen. "I understand. You are a strong woman, Lieutenant. I'm sure that Ichigo Kurosaki would be proud to see how far you've grown."

Rukia smiled at Komamura's praise. "Thank you, Captain Komamura." Suddenly her face became flushed and her cheeks became pink. "Um…Captain?"

The wolf-like captain looked down at her. "What is it?"

"Um…how do I say this?" She hesitated for a second. "Why do you look…fluffy?" Rukia asked.

Not sure what she was saying, Komamura looked down at his chest and saw to his amazement his chest fur all puffy. Examining himself further, he'd discovered that his fur was now a little bit brighter and that he was now fluffy. "Oh!" he turned away embarrassed when he realized what the problem was. "This is my winter coat. It must've happened when I became in contact with your cold spiritual pressure."

Rukia continued to stare at him. She didn't dare say it out loud, but the captain looked… _adorable!_ She'd never realized it until now, since before he'd always kept himself concealed with his helmet and armor, but he looked quite cuddly like he was now.

Komamura saw the look on her face and was looked at the lieutenant confused. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Kuchiki. I know I must look ridiculous like this." The captain looked away, ashamed of himself and was about to leave the girl when he felt Rukia take hold of his hand.

"No, it's alright, Captain Komamura. You don't look ridiculous. It's just…." Now it was Rukia's turn to look away embarrassed. "I couldn't help but…."

"But what?" Komamura put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry protocol, lieutenant. You have my permission to speak freely."

"It's just… you look so cute and cuddly…." Rukia said embarrassingly.

Komamura stared at her agog. He wasn't shocked because he found her words offensive. This was the first time anyone had ever complimented him for his fur or his fuzzy appearance. "Really?" he asked, amazed.

Rukia looked up and smiled at him. "Uh huh." Swallowing the lump in her throat, Rukia reached out to touch the puffy fur. Komamura didn't stop her at all, letting her pet his chest. "Wow! It's softer than I'd imagined…" Rukia noted.

Komamura simply stood there, wondering if this was seriously happening as Rukia continued to pet his chest. He would've stopped her except…he couldn't deny how nice her hand felt. Nobody had ever worked up the courage to ask the fearsome captain if they could pet him, but now he liked the feeling.

After several minutes, it FINALLY occurred to Rukia just what she was doing. Her eyes widened in embarrassment. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She took her hand away from Komamura's fur and stepped back, ashamed of herself for letting her cuteness reflexes get the better of her. "Please forgive me, Captain. I shouldn't have…."

Komamura shook his head. "It's alright. Since we're alone…" he stared at the ground and took a deep breath, "There's something that I've wanted to say to you for over a year, Lieutenant Kuchiki. I've just never found a way to say it…."

Rukia looked up at the massive captain confused. "About what, Captain?"

"During your execution, when some Soul Reapers were questioning the validity of your sentence, there were many who thought that your sentence was too harsh and that you didn't deserve death." Komamura shook his head. "I was not one of them. To me, whether the judgement of your death was right or wrong was irrelevant. My unwavering loyalty to the Head-Captain made me step away from the matter and I stood against your friends. While my loyalty to the Head-Captain has not changed, I realized that deep down I too had thought that your sentence was unfair but ignored my instinct." Getting down on one knee so that they were eye level, Komamura looked Rukia in the eyes. "Please forgive me."

The raven-haired girl simply stared at him, shocked at his confession. "It's alright, Captain." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be ashamed. I don't blame you anymore than I do my brother. You put your duty before your personal feelings. You acted exactly as you should have." To prove that she'd forgiven him, Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Now relieved from the burden of guilt, Komamura wrapped his large arms around her and hugged her back. Rukia pressed her face against his fur and took a deep breath through her nose, smelling the captain's musk. She didn't know why but…the more she smelled it the more she liked it.

Komamura could smell Rukia's scent began to filter into his sensitive nose and his body followed suit. Unbeknownst to Rukia, Komamura's musk contained a pheromone that made him quite… _enticing_ to females; a pheromone no human could match up to. The reason that nobody, not even Komamura himself, was aware of this was because for a long time he'd kept himself hidden in armor and there was also the fact that very few women actually got within hugging distance of him. But buried in the captain's fur, Rukia's face became flushed, her skin tingling with hidden delight. The captain of Squad seven himself was feeling something stir within him as he continued smelling the girl's scent. That primal part of his being that he'd kept under wraps was now slowly starting to bubble inside him.

Rukia let out a sigh as she felt Komamura's hand move to her back, running a hand through his thick, fluffy fur. She didn't understand why but…she didn't want to leave Komamura's embrace. "Captain…" she sighed softly. Still on one knee, Komamura moved his head to face hers and they looked each other in the eye. Before they both realized it Rukia's mouth was opening up, Komamura's snout following suit.

To call it a kiss would be a disservice. The proper term would be _tongue-mangling_. Komamura didn't exactly have lips but that didn't deter Rukia. The hand was on the back of his head gripped his fur as her tongue met his. Their debauched noise rang in each other's ears as they made out. Rukia had no idea how hot the wolf-man's tongue was until it came into contact with hers. Closing her eyes, she entwined her tongue with Komamura's while he used his massive hands to feel her body. She didn't care if her captain, Renji or her brother saw this. Some burning need kept her rooted to the ground as she continued to make out with the wolf-man.

Komamura's hands stopped copping a feel. Instead, they reached for Rukia's _obi_ , tugging it off of her. Rukia finally broke the kiss as she shrugged out of her clothes. She could see that bestial look in Komamura's eyes and the sight of it made her skin tingle. As Komamura attacked her neck, licking her slender white skin, Rukia continued to run her hands across Komamura's fur. The captain let out a growl from Rukia's petting. Her touch was lighting a fire inside that couldn't be put out. His tongue ran up Rukia's jaw and swiped at her lips, entering her mouth. Rukia moaned as Komamura explored her mouth and moved to remove Captain Komamura's clothes. After a few more seconds of making out with Rukia, Komamura took his tongue out of her mouth and helped take off his heavy _haori_. Rukia's blush intensified, making her face look tomato-red, as she got a good look at Komamura. Even with the fur he had a strong, built physique. Licking her lips, she got down on her hands and knees and moved to the captain's underwear, tugging it off. She didn't know why but she needed this and she no longer cared if anyone saw her.

Violet eyes widened like dinner plates when Rukia saw Komamura's erection. She'd been with several men before but Komamura put them all to shame. She noticed how long and red it was and figured that it was natural. Komamura was a talking wolf after all.

A hungry growl came from Komamura as Rukia wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. Slowly, Rukia bobbed her head up and down, taking his thick length into her mouth. Taking her mouth away for a moment, Rukia let out a lewd moan as she ran her tongue up and down the long, red length, savoring the taste. She could smell more of Komamura's musk and it made any sense of reason go jump off a cliff.

Putting Komamura back into her mouth, Rukia started to slowly give the captain head. Leaning back against a nearby tree, Komamura continued to growl in arousal as he watched the lieutenant suck him off. Rukia's mouth around his cock felt amazing, feeling her hot, wet orifice slid around his cock. It was taking every sense of self-restraint Komamura had left to not take Rukia's head and make her swallow every last inch of him, consequences be damned.

Eying her peachy ass, covered by a pair of already soaked panties, Komamura moved to pleasure Rukia. Reaching above her with his long arm, Komamura ripped the soiled garment to pieces, making Rukia purr in delight at the feeling of her last piece of covering being torn from her. The infatuated Rukia's lips wrapped around the head of Komamura's cock when she felt one of Komamura's large fingers slid into her pussy, her tongue swiping against his slit. Gripping the large cock with her hands, Rukia started to stroke him vigorously as she took her mouth away from him. "Ohhhh! Captain!" she whined, her body submitting to Komamura when he slipped another finger inside her. "Mmmmh! Your fingers are so biggggg!"

Feeling Rukia's smooth hand running up and down his slick shaft while seeing the slutty look on her face as he pumped his fingers in and out of her soaked cunt pushed Komamura over the edge. Throwing his head back, Komamura let out a loud roar as he felt a hot sensation rush through his cock. Rukia sensed this and opened her mouth right above the swelling head. She moaned as Komamura shot his white load straight into her mouth, swallowing the thick spunk as each shot discharged from the head. Komamura continued to growl as he watched Rukia swallow every drop from him, his cock still throbbing despite the huge load he'd spent.

"Captain…" Rukia purred, reaching down and rubbing her pussy while she savored the captain's taste. She was taken by surprise when Komamura took his fingers out of her wet hole and he pushed her onto her back, unable to hold himself back anymore. Rukia arched her back as Komamura's tongue ran up and down what seemed like every inch of her body. As if intoxicated by her taste, Komamura lapped at her supple skin, running his pink tongue up her belly, swiping at her nipples and then finally turning her attention to her slender legs. "Ohhhh..." Rukia moaned, hands digging into the green grass as Komamura's tongue ran closer and closer to her aching cunt.

But there would be no tongue going inside the lieutenant. Instead, Rukia was pulled off the grass and put on her hands and knees, Komamura intent on fucking her doggy-style. Rukia gasped as she felt the head of the Komamura's thick length push against her wet folds. "Oh god!" she groaned. Almost all at once Komamura entered her, bottoming out her cunt. "So big!" Rukia cried out.

Continuing to growl, Komamura gave into his animal instinct and fucked the petite girl hard, his cock going in and out of her at a harsh pace. His huge hands gripped Rukia's slender waist, keeping her still as he fucked her into the ground. "So tight!" he groaned. His hips slapped against Rukia's ass, making a fapping sound echo throughout the area. It was a good thing nobody was nearby otherwise they'd have heard them.

Despite taking the biggest cock she'd ever experienced, Rukia was loving it. Having Komamura fuck her like a bitch in heat made her feel owned, like she belonged to Komamura; and she liked that feeling. Arching her back, Rukia moaned as she felt Komamura slid deeper and deeper into her. To Rukia it felt like Komamura wouldn't be satisfied until he'd fucked every inch of her pussy.

To Rukia's surprise, Komamura raised one of her legs, letting the huge captain go even deeper inside her thanks to the different angle. "Oh yes!" Rukia cried out. "Fuck me!" she pleaded. She could feel Komamura knocking at the entrance to her womb and it felt amazing, like the captain owned every inch of her. Keeping herself upright with one hand, Rukia reached down and rubbed her clit, sending jolts of pleasure shoot into her brain. Unable to handle such sheer pleasure, Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Yessss! Cumming!"

Komamura leaned down and pressed himself against Rukia as she came. Not enough to smother her or push her to the ground, but enough to enjoy her shaking body against his furry form, growling into her ear as she came around his cock, his balls soaked from her gushing juices. Rukia noted that all she could hear from Komamura were growls and surmised that while he was like this he was no longer capable of human speech.

Still buried deep inside Rukia's womanhood, Komamura wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. "Oh! Ah!" went Rukia as she bounced on his cock in midair, gravity working to pleasure her as he carried her over to a nearby tree. Sitting down, Komamura put his back against the bark, Rukia's sweaty back pushing against his chest. Putting her hands on Komamura's knees and planting her feet on the grass beneath them, Rukia threw her head back as she rode the captain, spreading her legs wide. She could feel Komamura's hands cup her petite breasts, fondling her as his hot tongue swiped at her neck. It felt amazing to Rukia as she felt her pussy being invaded by Komamura's red length. She felt like every part of her body was being pleasured by the huge wolf-man.

Losing himself to his animal instincts, Komamura sunk his teeth into Rukia's shoulder, sending waves of red spirit energy into her body, claiming her. The feeling of her body being penetrated spiritually drove Rukia over the edge. "Yes! YESSSS!" she screamed, her hands joining Komamura's in gripping her breasts. "FUCK! CUMMING!"

Komamura was unable to keep himself from spilling over as he felt Rukia's hole tighten around him again. Rukia's pleasure was intensified when she felt Komamura's cock expand inside her, completely plugging her cunt before feeling a massive rush of burinng hot cum fill her. The lieutenant's eyes rolled into the back of her head again as she felt her womb fill to the brim with Komamura's essence. "Ohhhh…" she groaned. "My womb's on fire…." Leaning back, she laid her head on Komamura's chest and panted while she experienced ecstasy.

The two Soul Reapers stayed like that for what felt like hours. When their minds finally became rid of the fog of lusts, Rukia opened her eyes wearily, feeling exhausted. "Ohhh…my shoulder…." She saw the bite mark on her and noticed how her body felt weird. "I feel kinda funny…."

Opening his eyes, Komamura realized what he'd done. "I…I marked you," he said, a little ashamed at himself for going overboard. "It's what my clan does when one of us take a mate. They mark them with their spiritual energy." Suddenly Komamura felt a wave of shame hit him as he realized he'd had his way with his fellow captain's sister. "Please forgive me, Lieutenant. I couldn't stop myself…."

Turning her head, Rukia simply smiled up at him. "I'm not angry, Captain Komamura. That had to be one of the best experiences of my life. And besides, I couldn't really resist you either." She glanced down at her shoulder again and a thought hit her. "So I'm your mate?"

Komamura nodded. "Yes. Or at the very least in the eyes of my clan you are. I doubt your brother or Lieutenant Abarai would approve if you told them you took me as a lover…."

Smiling, Rukia kissed his neck. "It's alright. They wouldn't have to know."

The wolf-man raised an eyebrow. "You want a secret relationship?"

Rukia buried her face in the fur on Komamura's neck. "Well, maybe when nobody's around, we could blow off some steam. I can't help but feel something when I'm this close to you and I know you feel it too. So…" she looked up at Komamura and smiled, her violet eyes looking at him happily. "Would it be ok if you and I became a little more than just captain and lieutenant?"

Komamura pressed his nose against her scalp and inhaled her scent. He knew her brother wouldn't approve, but perhaps letting out his animalistic side every once in a while might be good for him. "I wouldn't mind," he finally said.

"Then there's nothing more that needs to be discussed," Rukia said. Feeling Komamura's strong arms wrap around her, Rukia felt sleep take her. Yawning, she rested her head on Komamura's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Perhaps some rest would be good…."

"Yes," Komamura said, feeling tired as well. "Maybe when we wake up we could blow off more steam?"

Rukia giggled. "I'd like that…."

Smiling, the two fell asleep, Rukia still connected to Komamura, not wanting to leave his embrace even in the depths of sleep. The two would not waken for many hours, only to go right back at it later that night when they woke up….

The End


End file.
